Daniel
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Une soirée sur une plage de LA a des conséquences inattendues pour Simon


Daniel

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch et de Baywatch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Gen

 **Résumé :** Une soirée sur une plage de LA a des conséquences inattendues pour Simon

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur :** Après une très longue période sans écrire, c'est ma première fic. Elle est née dans mon imagination après un épisode de « Alerte à Malibu » qui m'a particulièrement touchée…. Alors je me suis dit et si…. Pour la suite je vous engage à lire l'histoire. Un gros bisou à ma Soïra pour ses encouragements…. C'est un peu grâce à toi tout ca…

xxxxxxxxxx

On ne devrait jamais survivre à ses enfants. Non jamais… Je regarde mon petit bonhomme qui se bat courageusement depuis tant d'années, que je me demande si cela ne lui a pas enlevé toute son innocence d'enfant. Il semble si sérieux pour son jeune âge. Tant de souffrance, tous ces médecins, ces examens… Et pourtant, je l'aime tellement mon petit Daniel. Il est si courageux, jamais il ne se plaint, jamais il ne rechigne à faire examen après examen. Je crois qu'il sait, qu'il a compris qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas…. Le verdict est tombé la semaine dernière. Je vois encore le médecin me disant que sa leucémie a atteint un stade que l'on ne peut plus traiter. Le monde s'est effondré sous mes pieds, pourtant je continue, jour après jour, à regarder mon petit s'éteindre doucement. Je sais qu'il désire une chose plus que tout : rencontrer son père.

Daniel est tout son portrait. Les cheveux foncés, une énergie inépuisable, des yeux pleins de vie et une bouche qui pose mille et une questions à la seconde. Il est d'une curiosité inépuisable mon ange. Il a acquit une sagesse qui parfois me fait peur. J'ai pourtant essayé de le protéger du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai tout essayé pour qu'il reste un petit garçon comme les autres le plus longtemps possible. Mais j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pouvais pas le garder éternellement dans une bulle, isolé de la réalité. J'en ai pris mon parti et je lui ai tout expliqué. Il commence à avoir l'âge de comprendre et puis il avait presque tout deviné. Après notre conversation, il a mis ses petites mains autour de mon cou et m'a soufflé à l'oreille qu'il m'aimait avant de rejoindre ses camarades venus fêter son anniversaire avec lui, comme si rien de ce que je lui ai expliqué n'avait d'importance.

Son état s'est encore dégradé. Je sais que ses jours sont comptés. Mes yeux sont secs d'avoir tant pleuré. Il faut que je passe à l'acte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Notre voyage de Los Angeles à New York a vidé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. D'après le médecin, je devrais pouvoir le ramener à l'hôtel dès demain, c'est pour cela que je dois agir ce soir. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je descends du taxi qui m'a emmené devant l'immeuble où il habite. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grand.

Dire que quand je l'ai rencontré sur la plage cet après-midi là, il n'avait pour toutes possessions qu'un sac a dos qui avait vu des jours meilleurs. Il était là, assis sur le sable, près de ma tour de garde. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer son air triste. Il n'a pas cherché à me draguer quand je me suis approchée de lui. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de parler. On est resté là presque toute la nuit puis j'ai fait une chose qui ne me ressemblait pas, je l'ai ramené chez moi. J'ai commencé par lui offrir un café et puis….. Nous avons fait l'amour, je pouvais sentir en lui un tel besoin de tendresse que j'en ai été bouleversée. Nous nous sommes abandonnés l'un à l'autre, laissant la passion guider nos pas et nos sens mener la danse de nos corps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il était parti quand je me suis réveillée, bien après que le soleil n'ait atteint son zénith. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette nuit là. Elle a changé ma vie pour toujours. Ce n'est qu'i ans que j'ai appris ce qu'il était devenu. Il a bien réussi… Pourtant je peux voir sur tous les portraits de lui parus dans la presse, le même regard triste qu'il avait ce jour-là sur la plage.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Comment va-t-il prendre la chose ? Je m'approche de l'accueil d'une démarche décidée, je le dois à mon bébé.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? me demande l'une des trois réceptionnistes d'un ton professionnel.

\- Je voudrais voir M…..

Ma phrase reste en suspens. Je viens d'entendre sa voix. J'ai rêvé de nos retrouvailles toutes ces années mais pas dans ces circonstances. Je me retourne et je le vois déboucher d'un couloir sur ma droite. Il porte un jean et une chemise à fleurs, ses cheveux sont plus longs que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ses mains virevoltent au rythme de ses paroles. Je souris intérieurement. Je n'avais pas pris conscience jusqu'à présent à quel point mon petit homme lui ressemblait. Nos regards se croisent et il s'arrête en pleine phrase. Il regarde les deux personnes auprès de lui avant de s'approcher de moi.

\- Salut, dit-il d'une voix presque timide.

Il semble ne pas savoir quoi faire puis, subitement, je me retrouve dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin rentrée chez moi. C'est étrange comme sensation.

\- J'ai souvent rêvé de ce moment, murmure-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre, une boule m'étreint la gorge et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir retenir mes larmes plus longtemps.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, je lui réponds.

Il me regarde avec curiosité puis m'entraîne vers les ascenseurs. Le couple qui l'accompagnait nous suit, leurs regards sont pleins de questions. Nous entrons dans un large appartement au sommet de la tour. Un large bureau trône près d'une immense baie vitrée dont la vue sur la ville est époustouflante. Une grande bibliothèque prend tout le mur du fond et un canapé en cuir crème, deux fauteuils, une table basse complètent le mobilier. Quelques guéridons et plantes vertes contribuent à faire de cette pièce un agréable cadre de vie. Un silence gêné s'installe.

\- Simon, tu pourrais faire les présentations ? demande le jeune homme blond avec les cheveux en bataille.

\- Je m'appelle Jessica… Jessica Ann Wardfield…, je réponds avec une assurance que je suis loin de ressentir.

\- Enchanté, je suis Largo Winch.

\- Je sais, je vous ai vu en couverture de certains journaux

\- Et voici mon garde du corps, Mlle Joy Arden.

Je la regarde un instant. Elle est grande, fine, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts mettent en valeur un visage presque angélique. Son regard est animé d'une force et d'une fragilité déconcertante. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Simon. Je sais que mille et une questions tourbillonnent dans sa tête pourtant il ne semble pas décidé à me les poser. Largo et son garde du corps se regardent un instant et prétextent un rendez-vous oublié pour quitter la pièce. Je souris à ce subterfuge pas si subtil mais je les remercie silencieusement de nous laisser seuls. Ce que j'ai à dire à mon ancien amant n'est pas simple et la présence de deux étrangers n'aurait fait que me compliquer la tâche. Le même silence gêné s'installe à nouveau. J'ai l'impression maintenant d'avoir en face de moi un parfait étranger. Comment vais-je lui annoncer non seulement qu'il est père mais que son enfant, notre enfant, est en train de s'éteindre doucement, qu'il ne lui reste que très peu de temps ?

\- Simon, je…

\- J'ai toujours regretté d'être parti ce matin là.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aimais… Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre, à l'amour fou, celui qui te fait perdre la tête. Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Nous étions en parfaite harmonie. J'ai eu peur.

\- Peur de quoi ? je demande

\- Ca semble si futile aujourd'hui. Que viens-tu faire à New York ? Tu es en vacances avec ton mari et ton fils ?

\- Mon mari ? Mon fils ?

\- Il y a deux ans, j'étais de passage à Los Angeles et j'ai fait une sorte de pèlerinage. Je suis revenu sur le lieu de notre rencontre. Comme par magie tu étais là, tu n'avais pas changé. J'allais venir te voir quand un petit bonhomme est apparu de nulle part et t'a appelé maman. J'ai pensé que tu étais mariée. Alors je suis parti, je ne voulais pas te créer des ennuis.

Je souris à cette ironie de la vie. Il connaît l'existence de Daniel sans pour autant savoir… Je dois lui dire avant que le peu de courage qu'il me reste ne m'abandonne.

\- Tu ne m'aurais créé aucun ennui. Je ne suis pas mariée.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, j'ai peur que mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Je suis si fatiguée. Toutes ces années à me battre. J'ai peine à croire que bientôt…

\- Mais ce petit garçon ? m'interroge-t-il en essayant près de moi.

\- C'est mon fils… Notre fils…

Voilà je l'ai dit. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Notre fils ? répète-t-il en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas.

\- Oui. Daniel est notre enfant…

\- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? reprend-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi tout en me prenant les mains dans les siennes

\- Et à qui aurais-je pu m'adresser ? Je ne connaissais même pas ton nom et encore moins l'endroit où tu habitais. C'est toi qui es parti sans laisser d'adresse ! Ce ne qu'il y a trois ans que j'ai su qui tu étais et où tu vivais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venue alors ?

\- Parce que c'était trop tard… Tu avais ta vie, j'avais la mienne… Je ne voulais en aucun cas te piéger et je n'étais même pas certaine que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demande-t-il en me tournant le dos et en regardant la ville qui s'étend à ses pieds.

Voilà la question que je redoute le plus. Comment puis-je lui annoncer que ce fils qu'il vient de trouver est mourant ?

\- Parce que…

Ma voix tremble… Je ne peux pas craquer maintenant. J'essaye de reprendre mon calme en respirant calmement.

\- Parce que c'est son dernier souhait…

Il se retourne brusquement, ses yeux chargés d'une colère à peine contenue.

\- Son dernier souhait ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'écrit-il avec rage.

\- Il est mourant, je lui avoue d'une voix à peine audible, une larme roulant le long de ma joue.

Sa colère et son refus de cette réalité si douloureuse le submergent. Il s'approche de moi et son regard noir me fait peur.

\- Mais quel genre de femme es-tu pour venir m'offrir le bonheur d'être père et me l'enlever tout de suite après ?

\- Je suis simplement une mère qui est prête à tout pour que son enfant puisse mourir heureux et apaisé. Il ne s'agit pas de toi, ni de ton ego mais il s'agit de Daniel qui veut voir son père avant de mourir. Tu crois que ca ne me fait rien de le voir dépérir jour après jour, de savoir que quoique je fasse, il ne guérira pas ? Ca me tue à petit feu… Aucune mère ne devrait survivre à son enfant ! ! ! ! je m'écrie avec douleur.

Cette colère que j'ai gardée en moi sort pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Je n'ai jamais montré à personne ce que je ressentais même dans les moments où cela allait le plus mal. Quand, sans argent et sans aucune ressource, j'ai dû vendre ma maison pour que mon enfant puisse avoir les meilleurs soins parce que mon simple salaire de sauveteur ne suffisait plus. J'ai vécu dans ma voiture pendant près d'un mois avant que Mitch ne s'en aperçoive. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur. Il n'y a rien entre nous, excepté de la tendresse, une très grande amitié et une énorme gratitude d'avoir donner à mon bébé un endroit où grandir heureux. Je n'ai accepté que pour mon enfant, je n'ai vécu ses dernières années que pour lui et à travers lui. Et voilà que cet homme que je connais à peine se permet de me juger. Je me lève et prends mes affaires que j'avais posées sur le bras d'un fauteuil.

\- Je pensais que tu comprendrais… Le souhait d'un enfant… Ton enfant… Mais visiblement je me suis trompée, je suis désolée d'avoir déranger ta petite vie tranquille.

Je sors sans attendre une réponse. Je tremble de fureur… Comment ose-t-il ? L'ascenseur ouvre ses portes et son ami milliardaire en sort. Je lui jette à peine un regard et je pénètre dans la cabine. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'allonger, fermer les yeux et oublier, je suis si fatiguée.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin et je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je cherche à comprendre ce qui a pu mal tourner dans cette rencontre, pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre, à lui faire comprendre combien c'est important pour Daniel de ne pas partir sans savoir d'où il vient… On frappe à ma porte, visiblement je ne suis pas la seule qui n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je soupire et vais ouvrir la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Largo et son garde du corps. Il a l'air perdu.

\- Bonsoir… Je peux entrer ?

J'ouvre la porte en grand pour leur laisser le passage, je retourne me poster près de la fenêtre tandis que Joy (oui, je crois que c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle) la referme doucement. Largo a l'air de ne pas savoir par quel bout commencer et je n'ai aucune intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Je sais qu'il est venu me parler de Simon mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'écouter.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer entre vous mais je… enfin je me demandais si…. J'ai besoin de comprendre…, conclut-il maladroitement.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprends pas et que je ne comprendrais jamais….

\- Simon est devenu comme fou après votre départ, il a détruit une partie du penthouse et a disparu… Je voudrais…

\- Savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je viens de lui faire la plus grande joie et la pire des peines.

\- Je ne vous suis pas, fit Largo en s'asseyant sur le lit, tout en jetant un regard interrogatif à Joy qui se tenait près de la porte.

\- J'ai rencontré Simon il y a maintenant près de 8 ans sur une plage à Los Angeles. Il semblait si perdu… Nous avons parlé longtemps et quand je m'en suis rendue compte j'étais dans ses bras. Il est parti au petit matin avant même que je ne puisse lui demander son nom. De cette escapade est né un petit garçon… Daniel… C'est la lumière de ma vie…

\- Simon ? Papa ? Il devrait être heureux… Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Daniel est mourant. Une leucémie contre laquelle il se bat depuis 3 ans. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de rémission. Il ne lui reste que très peu de temps, quelques semaines au plus d'après les médecins, j'explique d'une voix blanche.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmure Joy.

\- Le dernier souhait de mon enfant est de connaître son père. C'est pour cela que je suis venue, c'est pour cela que j'ai consenti à ce si long voyage.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit Largo en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Où est Daniel ?

\- A l'hôpital, le voyage l'a épuisé. Il devrait en sortir demain.

\- Il sait pour Simon ?

\- Que Simon est son père ? Non… Il connaît l'histoire de notre rencontre mais je ne lui ai jamais dit qui il était. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai su que très peu de temps après que Danny ne soit tombé malade.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à Simon alors ?

\- Parce qu'il avait sa vie et que je n'avais aucun droit d'intervenir comme cela, surtout après une simple nuit. Et puis je ne savais même pas s'il se souviendrait de moi….

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que je vais attendre quelques jours que Daniel aille mieux pour retourner à Los Angeles, près des gens qui nous aiment sans nous juger.

\- Si j'arrive à le convaincre, est-ce que vous accepteriez de le rencontrer et de le laisser voir Daniel ?

\- Je ne demande pas mieux….

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et mon cœur à battre la chamade. Je déteste les appels dans la nuit, ce sont des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Je décroche, j'écoute et je repose l'appareil. Je suis comme anesthésiée… Comment est ce possible…. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux…

\- Un problème ? me demande Largo inquiet.

\- L'état de Daniel s'est brusquement aggravé, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital de la Pitié. Si vous trouvez Simon, faites-lui comprendre que le temps presse. Ses forces s'amenuisent très vite.

Je n'attends aucune réponse et je sors de la chambre en quête d'un taxi pour l'hôpital. Je n'ai plus conscience du monde extérieur seul compte mon petit bonhomme.

Les minutes passent doucement, on ne peut entendre que les bips du moniteur cardiaque. Daniel dort paisiblement, sa frêle silhouette semble perdue au milieu de ce lit trop grand, trop impersonnel. Jamais je n'aurais dû venir, jamais je n'aurais dû lui imposer un tel voyage. Assise sur cette chaise, je regarde intensément le visage tranquille de mon petit bonhomme. Son teint est d'une pâleur presque mortelle. D'après le médecin, la fin est proche. Sa petite main dans la mienne semble minuscule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Seigneur ? Pourquoi prendre une vie qui vient à peine d'éclore… Il a encore tant de chose à découvrir… Sa première bicyclette, son premier baiser, sa première voiture,… Toutes ses choses qui font que la vie est un cadeau. Lui ne verra rien de tout cela. Si je pouvais échanger ma vie contre la sienne, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je ferais n'importe quoi si cela pouvait sauver mon bébé. La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux. Il me semble que je rêve. Il est là. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il découvre pour la première fois ce fils qui bientôt ne sera plus.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il dans un souffle. Je n'avais pas compris….

Il prend l'autre chaise, s'assoit près de moi et prend nos mains dans les siennes. Le silence retombe et nous restons là, à veiller sur notre bien le plus précieux, car cet enfant il l'aime déjà, je le sais, je le sens. Les heures passent, la quiétude de la chambre est rompue par la surveillance de Largo qui n'a pas voulu que son ami subisse cette épreuve seul. L'aube d'un nouveau jour est déjà là.

\- Maman ? fait une petite voix

\- Oui, chéri, je suis là…

Ses yeux me regardent intensément, comme pour graver à jamais mon visage dans sa mémoire. Puis ils dévisagent l'homme à coté de moi. Son visage se fend d'un sourire.

\- Papa ? demande-t-il d'une voix timide.

\- Oui, mon ange, je suis là… Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu être là avant mais….

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-t-il dans un souffle en souriant, tu es là maintenant.

Il ferme les yeux et… NONNNNNNN je ne veux pas ! ! ! Pas encore ! ! ! ! Pas maintenant ! ! ! C'est trop tôt ! ! ! Une équipe en blouses blanches nous force à sortir dans le couloir… Je sais qu'il est trop tard, qu'ils ne pourront pas le ramener. Je laisse couler mes larmes. Simon m'enlace et me serre fort comme pour se prouver qu'il est en vie, que c'est la réalité et non un mauvais rêve. Le médecin sort de la chambre l'air sombre. Aucun médecin n'aime perdre un patient et moins encore quand il est aussi jeune. Il secoue la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est fini….

Il part tête basse et nous laisse avec notre désespoir. Les infirmières nous regardent avec compassion tandis que, main dans la main, nous entrons dans la chambre pour la dernière fois. La pièce est en désordre mais je m'en aperçois à peine, mon regard est rivé sur mon petit homme qui s'en est allé, le sourire aux lèvres. Il est parti comblé parce que son papa était près de lui. Cela semble si futile mais c'était tellement important pour lui. Je caresse son visage et dépose un dernier baiser sur la joue encore chaude de mon rayon de soleil.

\- Va rejoindre les oiseaux et vole avec eux loin jusqu'à l'éternité. Veille sur nous jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous réunis.

Mon visage est baigné de larmes mais cela n'a aucune importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Pourtant je n'abandonnerais pas la vie parce que mon petit homme ne le voudrait pas ainsi, il me l'a fait promettre avant de partir pour New York. A croire qu'il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas. Je sors laissant Simon dire un dernier au revoir à l'enfant qu'il n'aura connu que l'espace d'une nuit. Lui aussi à droit à sa douleur…

Nous avons fait rapatrier le corps de Daniel à Los Angeles pour y être incinéré et ses cendres dispersées dans cet océan qu'il adorait. Avec Mitch, ils pouvaient passer des heures à contempler les vagues se fracasser sur les rochers. Daniel était un peu le petit frère de chacun et son combat contre la maladie faisait l'admiration de tous. Ils ont décidé de lui rendre les honneurs, je n'ai pu le leur refuser. Eux aussi sont malheureux, eux aussi ont perdu un membre de leur famille. Sur la plage, je regarde fixement la barque emplie de fleurs. Hobbie, qui a souvent joué les baby-sitters, retient avec peine ses larmes. C'est lui qui a été désigné pour répandre les cendres en mer. A coté de moi, Simon, en costume sombre, tente de cacher ses larmes derrière ses lunettes noires. Il tient ma main comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Largo, Joy et deux autres hommes que je ne connais pas sont là aussi. L'un d'eux est un homme d'un certain âge vêtu d'un costume noir, et l'autre à de longs cheveux blonds retenus par un catogan. Il serre la main d'une jeune femme qui a du mal à retenir ses larmes. Je ne les ai jamais vus mais ils ont l'air sincèrement peinés. Trois vedettes se tiennent à environ cinquante mètres du rivage, à bord de l'une d'elle se tient Mitch en uniforme d'apparat. Hobbie monte dans le canot avec Newman qui tient l'urne funéraire. Quatre autres sauveteurs mettent le canot à la mer et je les vois ramer vers la vedette. Je sais que je dois dire quelques mots, Craig me tend le micro. Je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir le courage.

\- Je sais que vous aimiez mon petit homme et il vous le rendait bien. Nombre d'entre vous ont des enfants et je veux seulement vous dire ceci… Quoiqu'il arrive, aimez-les parce qu'ils sont un cadeau précieux que la vie nous offre…. Merci de l'avoir aimé… Repose en paix mon petit ange….

Je tends à nouveaux le micro à Craig, tandis que Hobbie arrive à la vedette où son père l'attend. Très solennellement, il lui tend une couronne de fleur ainsi que l'urne. Il monte à bord et tandis que retentit l'Amazing Grace, chanté par ma meilleure amie Sarah, Hobbie laisse voler au vent les cendres de mon bébé et Mitch met la couronne de fleurs à l'eau. Une offrande au Dieu de l'Océan pour qu'il protège mon tout petit. Le chant s'est arrêté et les vedettes font route vers le large ensemble pendant environ cent mètres puis l'une d'elle s'en va seule dans le soleil couchant, tout comme mon ange s'en est allé

Fin


End file.
